


As A Goodbye

by LivingBreathingGay



Series: The Ways You Say I Love You [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: #Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, #Creativity | Roman “Princey” Sanders Angst, #GUN - Freeform, #Major Character Death, #angst, #human au, #im so sorry, #logan and Patton are just mentioned, #torture my babies so much, M/M, sorry babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingBreathingGay/pseuds/LivingBreathingGay
Summary: Softly, so I can barely hear you.Softly, your time runs out.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Series: The Ways You Say I Love You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664257
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	As A Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Angst, gun violence, gunshot, blood(it’s just there tho), major character death
> 
> I’m so sorry not really tho

Virgil watched in horror as he heard the gun going off in the distance, a loud bang that filled his ears, ringing. The bullet shot through the air, seemingly slow with Virgil’s adrenaline rush. He stood still, watched the bullet approach, accepting that there was nothing to do. A cry brushed past his lips as he saw the bullet hit not Virgil, but a Roman, who had thrown himself forward like the selfless man he was.

He saw Roman in shock, brushing the blood that poured out of the small hole in his chest. Virgil dazedly wondered how something so small could take someone’s life away, someone who mattered, someone seemingly invincible. Someone who mattered to Virgil. As he reached Roman, he carefully brought his husband to the cold, cement ground. Looking around, this was not the place a Roman should have died. Not in this cold, dark alley in his twenties, so much life ahead of him. Bitterly, Virgil knew that Roman wouldn’t have died any other way but saving him.

His shaking hands pulled out his phone, vaguely pressing buttons. He dropped his phone on the ground, murmuring instructions to the person on the line. Virgil took off the purple-stitched jacket that a Roman had made for him on their first anniversary, and ripped off his sleeve. He saw not Roman’s tear stained face, not the way his eyes had accepted his fate. He pressed the fabric into the wound, muttering a quiet sorry as Roman winced in pain. He pressed into the wound, finally looking at his lover’s face.

“Hey Emo Nightmare, you didn’t have to rip your jacket. I’m kind of impressed that you managed to rip it, though.” Roman said, weakly smiling. Virgil scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Yea right, Princey, I’m not going to leave you to die. If I did, Patton wouldn’t give me any more of his cookies. He’s bribing me into developing a conscience.” He looked down, pressing hard as he saw more blood.

“Mi amor, look at me.” Shuddering at the sound of Roman’s resigned tone, Virgil looked down at the ground, avoiding Roman’s face. “It’s okay to move on, V.” Virgil startled at Roman’s soft tone, and grew more terrified with each word. “I know I’m the greatest and all, but it’s okay.”

Virgil’s breath grew more desperate as he understood what the dying man meant. “Ro, you’re not going to die. You are going to make it, you have to.” He looked into Roman’s eyes, seeing the green eyes fixate on his, a hungry look in his eyes. He looked desperate to Virgil, desperate for Virgil to understand and for something else.

“Virgil, I’m going to die. I know from Logan enough that I probably should be dead by now.” Roman softly said, like talking to a child, Virgil felt something shatter inside of him as he heard Roman’s calm acceptance.

“Mi ángel, sing?” Romans voice was soft, hesitant. A moment passed as Roman searched Virgil’s eyes, before weakly saying, “Please?”

“Okay, Romeo.” Virgil said, taking in the image before him, Roman’s smile that brightened just a little at his words. “But only because you are going to make it.” His voice started soft, as he pressed harder with his left hand on the wound to grasp his husband's trembling hand.

_Wise men say,_

_“Only fools rush in”_

_But I can’t help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay, would it be a sin?_

_If I can’t help falling in love with you_

Virgil watched his husband’s eyes slowly drop, a content look on his face. It felt like Roman was just going to sleep, and was going to wake Virgil up in the morning obnoxiously singing Disney songs. And as he felt his eyes grow wet with tears, he realized that he wouldn’t.

_Like the river flows_

_Shortly to the sea Darling, so we go_

_Some things were meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_'Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like the river flows_

_Shortly to the sea_

_Darling, so we go_

_Some things were meant to be, oh_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_'Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

_Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

A short breath, as Virgil paused. His throat became thick as cold tears rolled down his face.

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

His voice had started off strong in the beginning, before growing thick with gears at the end.

He saw his husband open his eyes one last time before saying, “I love you, Vi. For ever and ever.” He held his husband's cooling head in his arms, feeling a black emptiness creep over him. The sounds of sirens sounded from the distance, making Virgil aware that they were too late.

“For ever and ever, Ro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! It’s part of a series of Ways that You say I Love you!  
> Leave in the comments if you want it to be connected!  
> Or just random l o l.


End file.
